


spnetflix and spchill

by Linnea_Ancalime



Series: Mechs x Inanimate Objects [5]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: (but without the innuendo. tim and his gun just literally watch spnetflix and literally chill), Mechs x Inanimate Objects AU, Other, Spthings (Space Things), Tim and Gun are already married, spnetflix and chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linnea_Ancalime/pseuds/Linnea_Ancalime
Summary: In which Tim and his beautiful spouse, his beloved gun, watch a movie together.
Relationships: Gunpowder Tim (The Mechanisms)/Gun (The Mechanisms), mention of Jonny D'Ville/Microphone (The Mechanisms)
Series: Mechs x Inanimate Objects [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026876
Kudos: 8





	spnetflix and spchill

**Author's Note:**

> when i posted this to the mechscord it prompted extremely shining reviews such as "awful. thanks", "THANK YOU SO MUCH OH MY GOD THE **DOMESTICITY** ", and "Horrific i love it so much"
> 
> so now that you have a good idea of the vibe let's dive right in!!! spnetflix and spchill

Tim got up to turn the TV on. He would have used the remote control, except for the fact that Jonny had broken it on purpose two days prior so Microphone couldn’t watch the TV, because it had no legs and could not get up to turn it on; and Nastya hadn’t had time yet to put together a replacement remote; so in the meantime, Tim had to get up to turn the TV on.

That done, he turned back to his spouse, the love of his life, the magnificent gun so beautifully splayed out on the couch cushion, and couldn’t help a smile.

"What do you want to watch tonight, love?" he said. "I think Jonny broke all the spDVDs the other day, but our spNetflix subscription's still on, so I'm sure there'll be something."

The gun glinted preciously in the dim light from the screen.

Tim nodded. "I'll see what I can find," he said, and selected one of his favourite movies from that genre, one that he thought his spouse might enjoy too.

Then, feeling giddy -- they had been married for over two years already, but every day he was dazzled by his spouse and what a beautiful couple they made -- he went back to the couch and cuddled up to the gun, gently stroking its barrel as the movie began to play.

They had had a long day, though, and they both fell asleep halfway through; which quite amused Brian when, passing by, he found Tim and his gun passed out on the couch, with the end credits running.

“What a beautiful couple,” he thought. “What a _beautiful couple_.”

**Author's Note:**

> written by bee!! it's the _domesticityyyyyyyyy_ of it all for me. like oh my god y'all they literally fell asleep watching a movie and they are _m a rri ed_ oughhhh
> 
> im active on the mechscord @The Salt Institute and on tumblr @[queer-omens-in-the-archives](https://queer-omens-in-the-archives.tumblr.com)!!!


End file.
